The Disappearace of Randy Orton
by glimmerrkogirl
Summary: It had been 5 years since his diappearance and Jayme Orton is determined to find her husband. Through the story we follow Jayme through the present searching for the secrets of the past in order to retake her future. The flashbacks tell the story of she
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THE WE OR RANDY ORTON IN ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN ANY WE CHARACTER THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY, THE ONLY CHARACTERS OWED BY ME ARE BEN, JAYME AND JENNIFER.

The Disapearance of Randy Orton

Chapter 1  
Destiny

I often look back on the day that I started the whole investigation and when I am asked by reporters about Ben and why I chose him to help or about why I was so determined to find Randy I simply answer. Destiny.

It was a bad part of town of course but I knew that this was the only place the story could begin or end. I pulled up to the old abandon building and walked up to the door, I remembered the stairs and how worn they were then. Five years later and nothing had changed. I went to room where I requested the meeting. I know I stumped him but his article about Randy's disappearance had been right on the money. He had the same assumptions that I did. He was a reporter that had did his homework. He had also spent the last five years searching trying to break the case.

Here I was standing in front of the door where I would finally open Pandora's box. I hesitated, but in the end my heart beat up my head. I knocked.

"Come in," A young man's voice was barley audible. I entered and it was almost as I remember it, a tattered old table in the middle of the room with 3 chairs. He was sitting in one of them dressed in a white tee shirt, black leather jacket and jeans. He had a small tape recorder, 2 tapes, cigarettes and a lighter sitting on the table. Stangely enough something about him reminded me of Randy. Maybe I just wanted to see it.

"Mr. Terry, thank you for coming," I extended a hand to him. He stood up and shook my hand.

"You intrigued me on the phone Miss what was it...Jacobson. Please call me Ben." He motioned for me to take a seat.

"Come on Ben, you and I both know my last name is not Jacobson," I grinned. He turned on the tape recorder.

"How have you been Mrs. Orton? Or a more important question where have you been for 5 years?" He said smirking.

"Well Ben, interesting you should ask. I have been hiding from the same people who made my husband disappear. I knew you would recognize me. Even with my dyed hair and contacts." I said taking a cigarette out of his pack.

"I have spent everyday of the last 4 1/2 years looking, at least once a day at the picture of you and Randy at Wrestle Mania XXI. Trying to find some clue as to his and your disappearance." He said as he lit my cigarette.

"Well at least we are off to a good start, but come on let's cut to the chase. Ben I need you help." I said taking a draw off the cigarette.

"With what Mrs. Orton?" He looked at me.

"Help me find my husband and the people to took him from me," I said.

"I have looked for him for 4 1/2 years. If I haven't found him by now... I think it is just not in the cards," He said.

I took another draw on the cigarette, I had been prepared for this argument. "Ben there are a lot you couldn't possibly know about the disappeance and about Randy that only I can tell you. I will give you the whole story, from how I met Randy, to how Randy disappeared, it will be your story exclusively. All I want is your help and please call me Jayme."

"Listen I know almost all there is to know about what happened, I am coming up with blanks, that if there were an answer I would have it by now." That's what it was his arrogance and thingyiness that reminded me of Randy.

"You only know what they want you to find out. " I took another draw and looked at my cigarette. "Randy was a Marlboro Man too. Not many people knew Randy smoked and he didn't often. But with a beer occasionally he had one. I haven't smoked one of these in 5 years."

"Why do you want my help?"

"Because if I can get you on the inside you can find my husband, I read your articles. I have done my homework on you. You knew I was somewhere around here, so I found you before you found me. If I can tell you something about the disappearance that you don't know will you help me?" I put out my cigarette.

"Okay." I could tell he was intrigued now.

"The last time Randy Orton was seen was not at WrestleMainia XXI ... it was in this room. In the very chair that you are sitting in." I was hit with the memory all of a sudden. I had burst through the door and saw him with his hands handcuffed behind his back and Hunter standing over him and two men I didn't recognize. They all had on Black suits and Hunter had a gun in his hand. Randy was so beat up. His lip was bleeding, he looked at me and said "Jayme run get the hell out of here..." Then everything went black and I woke up on the floor.

"Let's say that I am considering helping you? Why should I this sounds dangerous." He folded his hands.

"Can I ask you something Ben?" I said a little quieter.

"Shoot."

"Are you married? Have a girlfriend?"

"I have a wife."

"What is her name?"

"Martha."

"And if Martha disappeared, would you move Heaven and Hell to find her?"

"Of course," He started to see where it was going.

"Well think of how much you love Martha. Now see your Martha as My Randy." I said. I could see his face change. "So you asked why? Number 1 ...I love him, I need him back. When they took him they took everything good that existed inside of me. Number 2, You want to break this story more than anyone else besides me...There is a reason you haven't given up. As Randy would say it is your Destiny."

Hey all anyreviews would be great...


	2. The beginning

DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THE WE OR RANDY ORTON IN ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN ANY WE CHARACTER THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY, THE ONLY CHARACTERS OWED BY ME ARE BEN, JAYME AND KELLY.

The Disappearance of Randy Orton

Chapter 2

The Beginning

Ben liked her determination. He had been told by Randy once that she was a hell cat with a halo. He was seeing it first hand. One thing that Randy was right about was her stubbornness. Had she only known he had been watching her also for the past 4 1/2 years since the case begin, he knew that her meeting him would be out of the question if she knew he was with the CIA. So, he wrote tons of articles posing as a reporter, trying to finally lure her there, to get any more information about that night.

Martha told Ben he had a strange obsession with the case. He had managed to keep to himself about his connection to Randy. When they were both Marines Randy saved his butt on many occasions and he was convinced that he could save his. But if anyone in the beauro found out he knew that they would take him off of the case. So when he was asked about knowing Randy he just said that he had never met him but heard he was a great guy.

"So are you going to help me Ben or have I wasted another 20 minutes of my life?" She sat back and crossed her arms.

"I will help you," Of course he would it had been his plan all along.

"Well then let's get down to business," She said.

"Okay let's start with the night of Wrestlemaina XXI."

"No Ben if we are going to do this you need the entire story. I will start with me wondering in to Randy's life."  
He knew this story from Randy's point of view but it should be interesting to hear hers. "Where ever you think is best."

"Well it started out as a normal day. But isn't that the way all days that start out that change your life?"

FLASHBACK

"Another slow night," I turned to, Kelly and said.

"Well everyone is at the arena, where they are shooting that show RAW with the WWE. We will probably get swapped after that let's out," Kelly said. Wiping her hands on her apron. "Just think Jaym they only have the two of us waiting tables on night shift, this place will get packed. Maybe one of those muscle bound wrestlers will come in and sweep me out of my apron." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Kel, you are delusional." I said plopping down in the other side of the booth. "Like they would come to our common little Denny's."

"Haven't you ever read Cinderella?" She came back at me with.

"Yes but I stopped believing some handsome prince was going to come on his white horse and whisk me away to a far away land without customers, dishes, or lousy tips." I said. Now you have to realize I am not a cynical person, I simply realize that it isn't going to happen that way. "I mean the man of my dreams will probably drop a gallon of milk on my foot in the grocery store and have to take me to the emergency room then we will fall in love. Well maybe that is a little extreme but you get my point."

Two hours later I had cleaned all I could, I thought that I would go crazy from boredom. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder about the 3rd time I was sweeping the floor. When I looked up standing in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on He was tall, he was tan and he had the most angelic eyes I had ever looked into. "Uh excuse me could we get a table for four please?"

"Uh yeah," Was all I could manage. I went to the stand where we keep the menus and took him to a table. Soon after that 3 other men walked in. They were all tall and muscular. The guy who had tapped me motioned for them to come over there and sit. Once they did I had some time to regain my composure.

"My name is Jayme and I will be your server tonight, what can I get you gentleman to drink?"

One of the men with bleach blonde hair said, "I will have a Vodka on the rocks please, cutie." I had to laugh.

"Sorry sir I drank the last of the Vodka before you came in can I interest you in an Iced tea?" He laughed.

"Your quick, I like that, I will take it only if you make it yourself." He winked at me.

"I wouldn't have it another way," I grinned.

"Okay Ric you can stop trying to pick up someone who is young enough to be your daughter," Angel eyes said.  
He looked at me and grinned.

"I am not trying to pick her up Orton, but maybe you should she is pretty adorable, don't you think Hunter?" He looked at the man in the seat next to him.

"She is and she is just Randy's type, brunette hair, big innocent eyes, long legs, young and hot. Randy you should go for her," Hunter replied. Throwing another jab at the young guy.

"Okay guys I can get my own date besides you are embarrassing her," He was turning red.

"I'm not embarrassed. I mean in 10 minutes, I have learned I am hot and with long legs, It is you that is turning red, what did he call you, Randy." I smirked.

"Randy she is funny too and witty." The big guy that sit beside of Randy said.

"Okay I think our poor waitress has had enough and I know that I am embarrassed. So let me turn the tables," He smirked at me with that cockyness, which for some reason always attracts me to a man. "You think I am hot to Jayme, I can tell you like what you see."

I tried to fight the rosy ness from my cheeks. "Ah just another night at Denny's for me darling. Now if you two other gentleman would kindly give me your drink orders I will leave so you can watch me walk away and talk about me when I am out of sight."

They burst into laughter. So did I, they did all order Ice Tea. I ran back to Kelly to tell her what happened. She poked her head out of the kitchen to see. Her eyes got wide.

"Do you know who they are Jayme?"

"No," I said pretending to be a detective.

"The guy with the long hair and big nose is Triple H, the blonde it Ric Flair, the really big one is Dave Batista, and the really hot one is Randy Orton. They are wrestlers from the WWE."

"Well that explains their confidence," Picking up the try with the tea was sitting on in and heading out the door.

"Now Blondie this one is special for you, here you go big guy, here's yours Hunter and here you go hot stuff this one is just for you." I said laughing. They all exploded into laughter once again. I took their food order and as I was walking away I heard Hunter say. "Orton I think you may have met your match." I just smiled to myself. At least the evening was getting more interesting. By dessert I was on a first name basis with all of the men and still refused to call Randy by his name but referred to him as hot stuff, which I could tell he was enjoying. Kelly had come out to be introduced to them, and she was star struck by Dave. When it was time for them to leave, they all paid but Randy.

"Now hot stuff I am sorry but your looks is not going to get you a free meal." I grinned.

"You fascinate me." He handed me his little book with the payment in it. "I will be back with your change."

I said my goodbyes to the men who had made my night way to interesting. And went back to the table to collect my tip. I was still thinking of Randy. I really liked him for some reason. They all tipped well but when I picked Randy's book back up there was a note in it as well.

"Meet me tomorrow at the arena I will be doing a meet and greet. Here is a ticket." he drew a heart and then signed it hot stuff. I couldn't help but laugh.

Flash back over

"Well needless to say I met him." She said her eyes were somewhere else as she told the story. Almost like she was still there with him. Ben clicked off the recorder. Hearing her talk of him was harder than he expected. Her eyes were happy but lonely. She just smiled. She snapped back to the present. "Ben it was the beginning of my dance with fate."

Well here is the second chapter….Let me know what you all think 


	3. Too Many Questions

Chapter 3

Too Many Questions Not enough Answers

I looked at Ben when I finished the story. He seemed to actually know the punch line before I got to it. He smiled. "Continue..."

I rose from my seat and walked over to the small window in the corner of the room. There was a dust film over it but it was clean enough to see through. I am not sure what I was looking for. "Ben do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?"

I watched him shift in his seat. He seemed almost nervous. "At times."

I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall. "I have felt someone watch me since I disappeared. I just know Hunter will find me. I mean it is just a matter of time you know. He warned me if I ever told the police what I saw that he would kill Randy..."

Ben cut me off "So you know Randy is alive?"

"Yes Hunter told me that Randy being alive was more punishment for the both of us. We would hope to one day be reunited then realize that we had to remember each other sitting in a dark room for the rest of our lives and be in pain everyday without each other. He said it was a punishment worse than death. And that when the media frenzy died down about Randy then I was next." I sighed. Ben looked shocked at the information that I gave him.

He sat there a full minute and said nothing. He looked up and me and as he put it together. "That is why you disappeared on your own. But why wait 4 1/2 years to come out of hiding? And the most important question...Why did Hunter turn on the two of you?"

"I waited out of being scared of Hunter, it's not that I feel safe now but Hunter has a short attention span. I am not the forefrount in his mind anymore. As for why he is doing this...I don't fully know. I asked Hunter a million times after he took Randy and all he would say was 'it's scarier not knowing isn't it. I just guess you will have to pay for the sins of your husband.' He would laugh after he said it. I just don't understand, Ben. Hunter was one of Randy's most trusted friends up until a month before his disappearance." I walked back to my chair.

"How do you know after you disappeared that Hunter didn't kill Randy?" Ben asked.

"Because Hunter wanted to make Randy pay and I mean really pay. You can't make memories haunt a dead man. But a dead man can haunt you. I was just icing on the cake." I said as I sat. Wow I had never told anyone what I had just told a stranger. But I almost had the feeling that Ben understood me and Randy some how. Like he knew us.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"For a while I went to Mexico. I went under an assumed name . I got help from Eddie, he had family down there and I stayed with them for about a year they help me change my identity and fool the government. Then I came back to the US. I was convinced that I could find him alone. So I dated a police officer and when he was asleep I taped into files though the data base online. After I got the information I needed I disappeared as good as I did the first time. I followed leads that turned up empty. Then I came across you."

POV CHANGE  
BEN

She can't be for real. If it had been anyone else he would have slapped cuffs of them and taken her to jail. Identity fraud, and stealing police information. One thing about it she was determined. Even though he tried to think like the agent he was, he almost admired her. She was resourceful.

He watched her look at her watch. "Well Ben that's all for today. I am tired." She reached for her purse.

"Jayme, wait, where are you going? Where are you staying?" He asked he knew that when Martha found out what he was about to do he would have to give her somewhat of an explanation. But as good as this girl was at disappearing he was not going to let her get scared and run.

"I am going to go to Starbucks and get a coffee then go and get a hotel room. Ben I am not staying with you. I am not a child and I don't need supervision. I will not disappear again. You have my word." She pulled car keys out and headed for the door.

"Please stay with Martha and I. Hunter if he is still looking will not find you there. And if you disappeared after this I think I would go crazy." Ben jumped up and grabbed his coat, cigarettes and recorder. He could see that as much as she didn't want to she was giving in. "Come on Martha would love the company and love to meet you."

She sighed. "Fine. I will stay with you." He escorted her down to his car. He had closed her door when his phone rang.

"Hello...This is Ben...Yes I have her. No she is staying with me...I know chief she is not going anywhere...No back up not necessary...Hunter did not follow her...Okay I will fill you in later." Ben closed his phone and swung around she was standing behind him.

"Who the hell was that? And who the hell are you really?" She said fire blazing in her eyes.

Well that was the 3rd installment let me know what you think!

Thanks


	4. Shadows with Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ben and Jayme. and the storyline...Enjoy

Chapter 4

Shadows with Truth

Ben POV

"Who the hell was that? And who the hell are you really?" She said fire blazing in her eyes. What had he been thinking taking that call? The risk was to high and exactly what he was afraid of was about come to pass. He had gained her trust and now he would have to try to make her understand.

"First of all calm down..." Ben started but was soon cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down you lied to me...Ben who are you...is your name even Ben?" She snapped.

"It's not safe to tell you here in the open. Get in the car and I will explain every thing on the way." He said trying to stay calm. But she persisted.

"Hunter sent you didn't he?...God how could I be so naive..." This time is was Ben's turn to cut her off.

"Will you lower your voice...You don't want to be found but you are so loud. ...I am not with Hunter...I am trying to catch Hunter...Calmly get into the car and I will tell you everything." Ben was much more sharp with her.

"No, not until you tell me who you are...I am not going to get into a car with a stranger ...no sir not with the mess that I am in..." She did manage to lower her voice to almost a hiss but at this point Ben was frustrated. Not that he blamed her. He was sure that she was scared but she was a fighter and unreasonable.

Ben let out a huge sigh. "Randy was right you are as stubborn as a mule."

"I am not, and don't compare me to a..." She started to protest again the she caught his name. "Randy? How do you know Randy." She softened.

Ben tried to regain control of himself and tried to understand her. "I assure you Jayme I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you find Randy and bring Hunter to justice. But I need you to get into the car so we can leave...Trust me."

She hesitated but turned and sat back in the car. He breathed a sigh or relief he knew that this was just the first step. He was heart broken looking at her. There was such a mix of emotions hiding in the shadows of her eyes. He could see she was feeling pain that she had been numb to for years. It's easy to forget when you consume yourself with the answers to questions you should have never had to ask.

He understood part of her. Randy was like a brother to him in a lot of ways. When they joined the Marine Corps, Ben was skinner and much more out of shape than the rest of the guys there. He got picked on a lot. People say that Randy is arrogant but underneath his facade was a real caring person. He was popular amount his fellow Marines and befriended Ben. He took up for him. Ben had always admired that. He never understood really why he just quit the Marines. I mean Randy is not a quitter. But in the end he had to chalk it up to young stupidity and they remained friends.

Ben got into the car and started the engine. He noticed she just starred straight ahead. She looked almost vulnerable. He reached to turn off the radio to start his explanation as they drove but she stopped him.

"Ben who ever you are can wait till the end of this song. This was the song that I first danced to with Randy it's our song. So for the next 3 minutes I just don't give a damn who you are." She said still looking ahead.

Jayme's POV

Even when I heard the first notes I knew the song. I saw Ben or who ever he was start to turn down the music and I just stopped him. I don't remember what I told him. I was taken back to the first date and the dance all of a sudden I was there looking into him blue eyes. I was lost in my memory.

Flashback

The restaurant was dimly lit. I couldn't believe that just last night I was cleaning tables at Denny's and now I was here sitting in Starry Nights the most upscale restaurant in my city as a guest with someone who was considered a celebrity.

I had gone to the meet and greet. He had taken a break when I got there. He told me that he was going to take me out where I wanted to go or not. I must admit I was slightly turned on and put off by his arrogance. But I couldn't say no. We flirted and chatted a bit more then... And Here I was sitting across from him...Here in the magical place.

"Well Jayme I have told you almost everything to know about me. I want to know about you." He said grinning. I had never seen a man look better in a suit.

"Well my life is boring. I am 22, a Leo; I disappointed my parents by not going to law school but running off to New York to purse acting. I landed a role in a way off Broadway production. I was broke but I loved it." I said smiling back at him.

"So how did you end up here again?" He asked playing with my hand that I had resting on the table.

"Well My brother Kamron got sick, um...he had cancer...they gave him 2 months to live...so I packed up and headed home. I had intentions of going back but my parents took Kam's death hard. So I stayed and just haven't been able to save enough to go back. I guess everything comes full circle. Now I am a waitress at Denny's. Having dinner with Randy Orton." I smiled. I tired not to look sad but anytime I talk about Kam it just made his lack of presents on earth harder to accept.

"Kam was lucky?" Randy said intertwining his figures with mine.

"Why is that?" I said.

"Because he has the most beautiful sister. I personally have ever seen. But don't tell mine I said that." He grinned. "I hope that she will have this dance with me."

The dance floor filled up as Ryan Cabrera's True started. Randy dropped my hand stood up and bowed like a prince and extended his hand. I couldn't help but giggle. As he led me to the dance floor all eyes seemed to be on us. He pulled me so close I was afraid I would get lost in him.

_I'wont talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
You belong with me_

I felt intoxicated with his sent. I was fighting looking up at him. I didn't want him to know that I was that attracted to him.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
The corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

I was scolding myself the whole time. I was falling to fast. He would walk out of my ordinary life and go back to his filled with glamour. I would be a fond memory of a girl that things might have been if he wasn't who he was.

_I'm weak  
It's true  
Cuz I'm scared to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

Then he did it he looked at me and he looked so intense.  
"I was so sure I wasn't ready for you."

"What?"

"I didn't want a girl in my life yet..." Here is comes ..your great but...

"I understand. This is just for tonight tomorrow I will turn back into the waitress." I really don't know why but I almost cried. 

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try   
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

"No that's not what I mean. I mean you are ...unexpected ...I mean I have focused so hard on my career, that I just jumped from girl to girl." He said.

"Oh..." I said.

"Not...not like I just jump from girl to girl...oh never mind that...I just mean ..."

"Yes"

"I like you...more than I should." he almost whispered it.

_You don't know  
What you do every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
_

"I like you too." I whispered barley audible.

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

He held me tighter than I had ever been held. Like he was holding on for dear life. I know I was. What had happened to me with in 24 hours that made me cling to him. Last night I didn't believe in fairy tales, but now I believed the prince was falling for me.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try   
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

He pulled away and looked down. Those eyes could see right through me. He lowered his head and his lips found mine.

_This is true_

When the kiss finally broke we just looked at each other.

_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that is true_

"So you want to be an actress?" He grinned.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line   
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

I just smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." He grinned again. I could feel the smile creep up into my lips.

_This is true_

END OF FLASHBACK

The song ended and I snapped back to reality almost as quick as when I had left. "So Ben about who you are...Can you kindly answer that now?

Thanks for reading...any reviews would be great!


	5. Truth with Glimmers of Hope

Hey all sorry this chapter took so long. I have been super busy.

You know the drill …..If you don't recognize it …it's mine ….If you do it's not .

Happy reading….

"Ben who the hell are you? And how the hell do you know my husband?" I searched his face for answers. I found none. He was good at hiding his emotions. He stared out the window a distant almost cold look was forming in his eyes. The radio was slowly becoming just noise and some how with the hallow song that started playing fear started to flood my mind where trust once occupied. "Well Bennie….you are wasting precious moments of my life. Either tell me who you are or let me out of the car."

He kept starring straight ahead. "Did Randy ever speak of his time in the Marines?"

I was taken back by the question. It's not like it was a secret that Randy was a Marine and quite, but it was something that Randy preferred not to discuss. He only spoke of it once. And on that occasion he told me he was young and stupid. He also told me that when he went AWOL and ended up spending some time in a military prison. I could tell that it was something that he was not proud of so I never brought it up and he didn't either.

"Not often," I replied.

"Open the glove box, Jayme." He commanded without taking his eyes off the road. I had my reservations but, my curiosity captured the better of me.

I took a deep breath and twisted the old knob. The glove compartment popped open with a _'thud' _. I'm not sure what I was expecting but was surprised to three tattered pictures. The one on top I imminently recognized. It was our wedding picture.

A million questions raced through my mind. But all I could do was remember and with that a flood of memories threatened to spill tears from my eyes. I closed my eyes.

I could see his smile as I walked down the Isle "I now pronounce you man and wife…Randy kiss your bride" The kiss…The touch of his lips… 

_The way his arms held me during the first dance of the night…_

_And Hunter's best man speech…"I've known Randy for a long time and I have never seen the smile on his face so big. So my toast is to the beautiful woman who put that goofy grin on his face. Jayme, I just want to thank you. Thank you for controlling that infamous "legend killer" ego, oh and Dave said to thank you Randy off the market, but in all seriousness…Thank you for making him the happiest I have ever seen him. Randy, you may have found the best…well next to mine…take care of her because she has taken care of you. You have always been like a little brother to me. So in closing I love both of you…Ladies and gentleman…To Mr. And Mrs. Randy Orton." _

Ben's voice broke into my thoughts. "Randy sent me the picture."

"Why?" I asked as I flipped to the second picture. It was a magazine clipping. I was escorting Randy to the ring at Wrestlemania. I had my arm linked with him and I was wearing a flowy evening gown adorned with sporadic sequins. It was right before the match with the Undertaker, 2 ½ hours before Randy's disappearance.

"Turn over the wedding picture." He said this time he looked at me. His eyes were much warmer and I could see a hint of smile start to creep up on his face.

There was a message scribbled in Randy's handwriting.

_Bennie,_

_Hey man, sorry you couldn't be here. I guess the government has you on some special important mission to save the world. Anyway, here she is, my hell cat with a halo. Isn't she beautiful. I fell like the luckiest guy on the planet. I can't wait for you to meet her. Give me a call when you get back dude._

_Randy_

I was speechless. Why didn't Randy ever mention him? It was then I looked at the third and final picture. It was picture of two young marines. One I immdently recognized as Randy. The other looked familiar, I looked from the picture to Ben, same bone structure, same smile, same nose, it was him. He was standing saluting beside of Randy. They had the biggest goofiest grins on their faces. I couldn't hide my amusement.

"This is you." I finally spoke.

"Yeap, it's amazing what contacts and 30 lbs of muscle can do for a skinny kid with bottle capped glasses." He grinned. I smiled back.

"Why didn't he ever mention you?"

"Jamye, Randy tried hard to escape his past of what happened in the Marine's. I think that he felt ashamed and guilty as he got older. But you and I know Randy, that's not something that he would have admitted. You see he confided that he never wanted to join the military, but he wanted to impress his father. But the Cowboy would have been impressed with anything that Randy did." Ben said.

"Yeah, the sun rose and set in Randy's eyes, according to Bob." I grinned.

Yeap, so he quite and begged for forgiveness. He had told me all he ever wanted to do was follow in his father's foot steps and be a WWE superstar it was his…"

"…Destiny" I looked at Ben and smiled.

"Yeap his Destiny. He kept in touch when he left and I owe him a lot. He was my only friend there at first." He finished.

"So I just have one question… On the back of that picture it said you worked for the government…did you stop to become a reporter?"

"Well not exactly. I work with the CIA and FBI as an undercover agent. Right now I have been working on Randy's case. And trying to catch the people who made him disappear." He confessed.

His cell phone interrupted my train of thought.

"Hi Honey… Yes Jayme showed up…Yes I am on my way home…Yes I convinced her to stay with us…Yes she is as pretty as she was on TV of course you are more beautiful to me…Yes she is really nice…I am sure the guest room looks fine dear…yes I will tell her…I love you too. Bye" He closed the phone.

"Was that Martha?" I asked.

"Yeap, She is quite excited. To say the least. Although she has no idea about my connection to Randy. So I have some explaining to do for her also. We always watched RAW together though. She had quite the crush on Randy and she followed your real life romance. She is quite the fan." He smiled.

I sat back and took a deep breath. All of a sudden I felt safe. Almost like I had a little piece of normalcy back. I could actually feel Randy again. I had been almost numb for so long. I felt like everything was going to be okay. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"Sleep tight sweet princess, you are going to need rest for the things to come," Ben said. Or at least I thought he did. Someone said it. But maybe my mind was playing tricks on me but it felt like… Randy. I was too tired to think about it. I let sweet sleep engulf me.

Well that is the next chaper…Please R & R ……..Let me know how you all feel ….if it's dumb tell me if you love it tell me….hey if you are not sure tell me….Thanks


End file.
